


Part 2: Johto Region

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fate of the World, Hurt/Comfort, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), M/M, Pokemon Gym Leaders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Our heroes continue their quest into the Johto Region as they search for Celebi, Ho-oh, Suicune, Entei and Raikou.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Into Johto we go!

Nico was worried. While Will was awake, that was all he was. It seemed after giving Percy the ability to bond both heart and soul with pokemon, Will would constantly stare out into nothing. His usual happy go lucky personality, a thing of the past. Nico could see the lingering tiredness despite Will sleeping more. It was because of this they all agreed that since Will needed as much rest as he could that they allowed Leo and Calypso to go back to the Indigo Plateau to get Leo’s new mode of transportation. Nico had his doubts and suspicions, but didn’t say anything. If it could get them around the world fast and allow Will to rest as much of possible he wasn’t going to argue. His only wish was that it was safe and knowing Leo it could only go one of two ways, safe or explosion. 

“You’re distracted,” Reyna called out as she knocked Nico to the ground. 

Nico just let out a huff as he glared up at the girl. Recently, Reyna had been making everyone train in hand to hand combat at least. They didn’t know what they would face in their travels and they needed to be prepared for anything. Although Nico would train with her separately from the rest with their Aegislash because apparently they were the Guardians chosen to protect the Chosen One. At least that is what Mew had told them and their Aegislash confirmed. 

Reyna offered him an hand, “Come on Nico, I know you’re better than this.”

Nico took her offered had with a sigh, “I’m worried about Will. I can’t focus.”

“I know you are,” Reyna said with a small smile. “But you won’t be able to help him if you are this distracted when something actually does happen.” 

Nico frowned as he crossed his arms and looked away. He knew she was right, but he couldn’t stop himself. Will had become such a huge part of his life that he was afraid of losing him like he lost Bianca. While he knew that if anything happened to any of his friends or family he would be devastated. There was just something more terrifying at the thought of losing Will. He couldn’t lose Will.

“I can hear you thinking,” Reyna chided as she started to pack their training stuff up. “Why don’t we take a break? You go find Will and just relax together. I feel both of you need that.”

“Okay,” Nico answered automatically as he turned to leave the gym in search for Will. He first checked the Pokemon Center, but no luck. Next he checked Will’s house, again nothing. He checked his own house, the Pokemon Tower, the graveyard, even their spot in the forest, but Will was nowhere to be found. He could feel the panic start to settle in as he asked the ghost pokemon to search for him, but they came back with nothing. What if the thing that was taking over the legendary pokemon had got him? It seemed to always ask for Will when they came into contact with it. What if he was hurt? What if he left because Nico wasn’t good enough? Just as he was about to spiral down the million question hole a Jellicent appeared saying she had seen Will. Relief flooded through him as he follows the Jellicent to Route 12, where Will was in fact on Lapras just about to make it to the pier. 

“Where did you go?” Nico screamed more than asked as Will hopped off Lapras. “I was worried sick when the ghost pokemon couldn’t find you anywhere. What if something happened to you?”

Will looked away in shame, “I...I needed to think, I’m sorry.” He turned to sit on the pier as he pet Lapras while staring at the water. Lapras let out a small cry as he nuzzled against his trainer in an attempt to cheer Will up. “Sorry Lapras, you’re worried about me too huh?” Lapras let out another cry as Will sighed.

Nico sat down next to Will and stared out at the horizon. They sat in a comfortable silence listening to the calming waves against the pier. Nico wanted to say something to bring Will comfort, but he didn’t know what to say. How could you help someone that was literally carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders? Sure they were all supposed to share that burden with Will, but it still felt like Will was taking more than the rest of them. 

“I brought some friends to help us in our travels.” Will finally said as he pulled out ten pokeballs from his pockets. The pokeballs lit up and chimed as ten ditto appeared, one of them blue. “Reyna said that it would be helpful for everyone to have flying pokemon, but the ditto here can transform into any pokemon, object or person.” The ditto all gathered around Will happily, a small smile graced his lips. He picked up the blue one, “Percy will probably want Blue. When Blue transforms it stays blue regardless of what it transforms into.”

“Percy is going to love that,” Nico scoffed with the roll of his eyes. He could only imagine the reaction Percy was going to have to having every pokemon be blue. “I say we don’t let him use Blue just so he doesn’t completely lose it. He might pass out from the excitement.” Will let out a small laugh, something Nico hadn’t heard him do in quite some time. It wasn’t the usual bright musical laugh he was used to, but at least it was something.

“You’re probably right,” Will smiled. “Although I doubt there is anything we can do to stop him.” He hugged Blue with a heavy sigh. “We should probably go back to train.”

“Or we could just relax here for a bit?” Nico suggested with a small smile as he took one of Will’s hands in his own. “Maybe go for a swim?” The ditto all happily jumped up an down before they jumped into the water each transforming into Lapras. He bumped Will’s shoulder with his own. “See, even the ditto agree it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t know...” Will said with a sad sigh. “There is still so much to do. So much I have to do. So much I have to learn.” He buried his face in his hands. “Mew said its only going to get harder and I believe it. Celebi is going to be incredibly hard to find if it is even here. It is said that it only appears when there is peace and clearly the world is in chaos. Then I have to find Jirachi who is only awake for seven days every thousand years. Then in the Sinnoh region I have to find three to bond with and...”

Nico cut Will off with a kiss. “One step at a time, Sunshine.” he whispered as he looked into the teary blue eyes, brushing away some stray strands of hair from Will’s face. “One step at a time.”

“But if I don’t find and bond with those pokemon I won’t have the strength to give it to others.” Will cried as he buried his face into Nico’s chest.

Nico sighed as he wrapped his arms around Will, “There is no doubt in my mind you’ll be able to do it, Sunshine. You’ve proven time and time again that your ability to bond with pokemon is amazing. And you’re not alone, remember that. Yes they are going to be hard to find, but I’m sure we’ll find them, together.” He took Will’s face between his hands as he gently lifted it so he could see those blue eyes. “Besides, you have bonded with legendary pokemon in every region right?” Will shrugged. “And you have bonded with so many other pokemon throughout the world.” He smiled as he glanced at the ditto playing with Lapras. “No matter what you have friends that will help you.”

Will tried to wipe the tears away, but only more came. “Thanks, Death Boy.”

“Anytime, Sunshine.” Nico said softly with a smile. “Now, let’s not worry about anything while we take a nice swim with Lapras and Ditto, yeah?” Will just nodded as they both went to take off their socks and shoes. Will, always the one for safety, pulled out sunscreen from his backpack after he took his shirt off before handing it to Nico. Nico just smiled as he put the sunscreen on Will’s back like always and didn’t even fight Will when he went to put some on him. Before Will even had a chance to put away the sunscreen, Nico pushed him off the pier with a grin.

“Niiico!!!” Will huffed as he resurfaced. “Not fair!” He splashed water at Nico with a grin before Lapras used Surf to effectively soak Nico and drag him in the water. 

“Not fair?” Nico grinned as he splashed water at Will. “Says the one that just told Lapras psychically to use Surf on me. Cheater.”

Will pretended to look offended, “I would never cheat. How could you ever accuse me of such a thing?”

Nico splashed more water at Will, “A cheater is still a cheater.”

Will laughed as he dove under the water only to reappear next to Lapras. “Last one to the buoy is a rotten egg!” He hopped on Lapras before taking off.

“Not fair!” Nico yelled after Will as he got on one of the ditto transformed into a Lapras. They quickly caught up because Will’s Lapras was purposely going slower. “Cheater,” he said as he stuck his tongue out at Will.

“Nah, this is cheating.” Will grinned brightly as he swung himself from Lapras’ neck to give Nico a kiss. With Nico distracted it was easy for Will to push him off Ditto and into the water.

Will laughed, “I knew you would fall hard for me.” He winked, and Nico felt himself flush. “Good thing you fell into water.” 

Nico watched as Will took off on Lapras with his usual joyful laugh. It was refreshing to see Will back to his normal self again. He would have to keep in mind to do stupid things like this in their travels so they weren’t constantly thinking about the end of the world. With a huff, he got back onto Ditto to follow Will. In the end it didn’t matter. Even though Ditto were great at copying other pokemon, it was hard to match the actual thing so clearly Will won their race.

Nico hopped onto Will’s Lapras on their way back to the pier as the sun started to set behind the trees of the forest. A beautiful rainbow appeared as a Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres and Lugia flew by, probably working on restoring Kanto. He felt Will wrap his arms around his arm before leaning his head on Nico’s shoulder. 

“Kanto is safe,” Will whispered with a content sigh. “We can do the same for the other regions.”

Nico turned so he could place a kiss upon Will’s golden curls. “We are going to do the same for the other regions. Together. One step at a time.” He felt Will nod into his shoulder as he pushed himself closer. 

“As long as I have you by my side, Nico.” Will said softly. “I can do anything. We can do anything.”

“That we can, Sunshine.” Nico smiled. “And we will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's back for now. We will see how long the inspiration lasts XD although I feel like last chapter and this chapter should have been part of the Kanto Region... oh well, too late now. XD 
> 
> Enjoy

Nico looked up skeptically at the flying ship above Lavender Town. This was what Leo had been working on? A flying ship? He would rather take his chances flying on Charizard or any other flying pokemon. To be fair, he would prefer to stay on the ground and not in the air where they were a huge target to whatever was out there disturbing the peace. Right now it was only controlling legendary pokemon, most of which could fly, but who knew if it would be able to take control of normal pokemon too.

“Isn’t amazing!” Leo shouted triumphantly, his hands on his hips with a proud grin.

“Why a flying ship?” Piper asked before Nico could. “Seems like we would be sitting duckletts in something this big in the sky.”

Leo smirked and waved his finger at her, “Ah, you would think.” He wrapped his hand around Calypso’s waist, “But my beautiful goddess has discovered a way to use the pokemon to keep us hidden in the clouds.” He kissed her cheek, which she just rolled her eyes and pulled away with a blush. “And it is much faster to travel by air than it is any other mode of transportation.”

“And with Will bringing the ditto,” Annabeth continued. “It should be relatively easy to come and go from the ship. The ship is large enough to hold most of our pokemon outside of their pokeballs to help defend it if it becomes necessary.”

“AND!!!” Leo interjected, his grin even bigger than before. “Since legendary pokemon have such a range, I have designed it so it can act as a real ship or fly. Both will be helpful when tracking down the legendary pokemon.”

“Plus it will give us and our pokemon time to rest without growing weary from travel,” Annabeth finished with a small smile.

“Looks like a death trap,” Nico commented with a frown. This trip across all regions was already going to be hard. Now it was going to be worse since they were going to be in a flying death trap made by Leo. A hand took his own, making him look up at Will’s soft smile.

“Hey,” Will whispered. “It is going to be okay. I’ll be with you the entire time.”

Nico looked into the beautiful crystal blue eyes wondering how he was supposed to protect Will through all of this. There was still so much that they didn’t know, and while they were supposed to do this together, most of the weight seemed to fall upon Will. At least after their fun on Route 12, Will seemed to finally be able to relax a bit. The bags under his eyes were nearly gone, and his happy demeanor seemed to have returned. To Nico’s friends he looked ready for the next part of their journey, but Nico knew deep down Will still doubted himself.

Nico squeezed his hand back with a small smile, “This death trap isn’t going to keep me from protecting you.”

Leo wrapped an arm around Nico’s neck and hung off him, “Come on, hermano. I promise I worked out all the issues. This baby, was almost done before everything happened. Thankfully, it was tucked away in the mountains so it wasn’t damaged at all.”

“Almost finished?” Nico asked with a concerned raised eyebrow.

Leo laughed loudly, “I will finish working everything out on our way to Johto. We will be sailing there until then.”

Nico looked back up at the ship hovering over his town, “I swear if that thing falls on Lavender Town, I am going to drag you to the ghost realm and leave you there.”

Leo laughed again, “It won’t, just need to make sure it is ready for the long journey is all.”

Nico pushed Leo off him with a frown, eyes nervously looking back up at the ship hovering precariously above his town. The sooner they leave for Johto the better. Sabrina already agreed to keep an eye on the town for them when they were gone, her Haunter already becoming the new 'chief’ of the ghost pokemon that resided there. 

“Why don’t you park it at Route 12 instead of above my town?” Nico suggested, still not fully trusting the ship to just fall out of the sky. It was still a ship, and ships were not meant to fly.

“That’s a good idea,” Piper said with a smile. “That way it will be easier to finish loading the supplies and we can be on our way sooner.”

“I’ll get on it,” Leo nodded. “Festus!” Leo’s Charizard flew down from the ship to pick up his trainer before flying him back up to the ship. The ghost pokemon hissed as the large shadow the ship had cast on the town slowly started to dissappear and allow the sun to shine brightly down on them.

“Come on,” Will said, already dragging Nico towards the pokemon center. “Help me grab a bunch of stuff to prepare for the trip.” 

Nico just rolled his eyes, but allowed Will to drag him along. Blissey, Audino and Gardevoir were already putting the healing supplies together neatly, to be carried to the ship. So it didn’t take long for them to help the pokemon finish the job. The pokemon center would be partially closed in Lavender Town, only to be their to help heal the basics and provide shelter to those traveling. Saffron City wasn’t too far from the town, so anything major could be taken there for the time being. All gyms were currently closed anyways due to needing to fix the Kanto region after the disaster that had befallen it. The Lugia and legendary birds were able to fix most things, but they could only do so much.

Once they arrived to the ship, that Leo called the Argos, he gave them a tour of everything. There were bedrooms on the first floor, the second floor had various rooms for various tasks, one being the infirmary that Will took their supplies to. Underneath was the training room that contained a battlefield the size of a pokemon gym field. Nico would never tell Leo this, but he was kind of impressed. The amount of space that was inside this ship was truly amazing despite how it looked on the outside. He hated to say it, but he was a little impressed that Leo could make something like this even fly, even if he didn’t like the flying part of it.

Just as the sun was setting, they finally had everything they needed aboard. Not wanting to wait any longer, they agreed to set sail for the Johto region. When the ship shook as it lifted itself out of the water and into the air, Nico felt like he was going to be sick. He wished that they would just sail the ship like it was a normal one, but the Johto region was clear across Kanto from Lavender Town. They had to make sure that they got to Johto quickly in order to keep it from ending up like Kanto did.

“Let’s go, downstairs.” Will suggested with a soft smile. “Annabeth said she might have an idea of where to look for Celebi once we reach Johto.” Nico just nodded and followed Will downstairs. Being below deck was better since he wasn’t constantly reminded that they were flying by the passing clouds or flying pokemon unless he looked out the window. They found Annabeth with Jason, studying in a large office/library looking room going.

“Ah, Will.” Annabeth said, briefly looking up from what she was reading before looking back down. “I already told Leo to head to Azalea Town because it is next to Ilex Forest. According to legend, that is where Celebi has been seen the most. There is even a shrine deep in the forest dedicated to it.”

Will nodded, taking a seat across the table. “I have been to that shrine in my travels. Can’t say I have ever come in contact with Celebi before though.”

“It is still worth a shot,” Jason offered with a smile. “It is all we have on Celebi’s location as of now.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, “I have already been in contact with Morty from Ecruteak City. He said that the bells of the Tin tower have been ringing non stop for quite some time now. Yet no one has seen Ho-Oh or the legendary dogs.”

Will frowned, “Ho-Oh doesn’t just stay in the Johto region. It likes to travel around from time to time so it isn’t uncommon for it to not be here. The legendary dogs however stay here to keep Ho-oh informed in case something happens. Can I see the map of Johto?”

Jason passed the map across the table to Will, “There is a Lugia that lives in the Johto area, here.” He pointed at a part of the ocean that had little whirlpools drawn across it. “The Lugia are known to control the legendary birds and there is a set of them that roam the Johto area. This Lugia and legendary birds are Ho-oh and the legendary dogs’ counterparts. If anyone knows where Ho-oh is, it is the Lugia that lives here.”

Nico looked at Will in awe. He knew that Will had traveled across all regions and had interacted with many legendary pokemon, but it was still amazing how much he knew. He couldn’t help but watch in fascination as Will explained to Annabeth and Jason the different areas of the Johto region and why they were important to the different legendary dogs. Raikou in the west, Entei in the north and Suicune in the east. It felt like just yesterday he was riding with Will on Ho-oh, and now it was missing. To think that they had to go across seven more regions and protect the legendary pokemon seemed quite daunting. Although, as he watched Jason, Annabeth and Will discuss everything about the Johto region, it didn’t seem like it would as difficult. 

“I already had Leo plot the course to Ilex Forest,” Jason said. “But if we can’t find Celebi, we can go straight to the Whirlpool islands so you can talk to Lugia. I can contact the Cianwood, Olivine and Goldenrod gyms to see if they have had any sightings of Lugia.”

Will nodded, “Hopefully whatever is taking control of the legendary pokemon hasn’t gotten to Johto yet. You said none of the gym leaders have seen anything strange?”

“Nothing,” Jason answered with the shake of his head. “Maybe word got out from the Kanto legendary pokemon?”

“No,” Will said with a sigh and a slight shake of his head. “They haven’t had time to leave the Kanto Region. I am going to take Charizard and fly ahead to see what I can learn from my friends in that region. The pokemon there might be more aware of what is happening than the humans.”

“I’ll go with you,” Nico said automatically. He was not going to let Will go anywhere alone when he was also a target. 

“I don’t know if that is a good idea Will,” Annabeth sighed. “Even if Nico goes with you, it is still dangerous. I say we wait until the ship gets to the Johto region before exploring. We need to stay together.”

“I can send my ghost pokemon ahead,” Nico suggested when Will looked down dejectedly. “They can travel safely through the ghost realm and back. If any pokemon in the Johto region know what is going on, it is going to be ghost pokemon.”

Will gave him a bright smile, “Good thinking, Death Boy.” Nico didn’t even need to summon his ghost pokemon, they just appeared around them before disappearing into the shadows. The only one remaining was Aegislash because he knew that they still had more training with Renya and her Aegislash before they went into another battle. He never would have guessed that he would have to wield Aegislash again, but here they were.

“We should rest up,” Annabeth suggested as she closed the book she had been reading. “We don’t know what to expect in the Johto region, but it won’t do us any good if we aren’t well rested.”

Nico glanced as Will, who looked unsure about the suggestion. So he took Will’s hand and led them to their shared room.

“Just come cuddle with me for now, Sunshine.” he said, pulling Will down into the bed. “We can worry more once we get to Johto.”

Will just nodded, “Gengar will let us know if we are needed.”

Nico just chuckled, pushing some of Will’s golden curls from his face. “He will, so don’t worry.” He had faith in his ghost pokemon to learn what they needed to know to face their next challenge in Johto. Until then, he would just enjoy the warmth of Will in his arms and forget about the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured it was time to update this, and with the new pokemon dlc out it has kind of inspired me to get back into the pokemon world. However, this is a very large task that I have set up for myself so please be patient. A lot of research has to go into this series, and it gets really tiring sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter they will actually be in the Johto region.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think XD


End file.
